The overall goal of the cancer program at Emory University is to build an administrative unit and obtain the financial support necessary to organize and extend our cancer activities into a strong, coordinated multidisciplinary program of research, training and patient care contributing to and cooperating with efforts at the control of cancer in our state and throughout our nation. Our individual objectives are: To increase research activities in oncology. To establish a Cancer Center Core Facility. To establish and maintain a system of continued planning and review. To assure that we offer the best skills and resources in the diagnosis and management of cancer and that we use them to demonstrate the best methods of care. To coordinate Emory's efforts with other agencies to mount an improved system for cancer management throughout the state. To improve our teaching about cancer.